disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evelyn Deavor
Evelyn Deavor is the hidden true main antagonist in the 2018 Disney/Pixar animated film, Incredibles 2. She is the brainchild behind Winston's company, as well as his sister and business partner. She shares her villain title with her puppet, the Screenslaver, who unwillingly plays the masked villain in her plan to keep Supers illegal forever due to a past tragedy. Background Evelyn and her brother Winston were born the children of Mr. Deavor, the CEO of the company DevTech, and an avid fan and supporter of Supers. One night, burglars broke into the Deavor home. Instead of hiding in the safe room with his wife, Mr. Deavor attempted to call Gazerbeam and Fironic for help. Unfortunately, this was after the Super Relocation Act was passed, and therefore, there was no response, resulting in the burglars shooting and killing him. Not long afterwards, Evelyn and Winston's mother would die of heartbreak. With both of their parents deceased, Winston and Evelyn inherited DevTech, both using their unique skills to build the company into the biggest electronics and media firm in the world — the tech-savvy Evelyn invented and created innovative products, while Winston would use his natural charisma and people skills to sell them to the masses. Winston also inherited his father's firm love of superheroes as well, believing his father could have been saved had they not been abolished and dreamed of one day of abolishing the Relocation Act. Evelyn, on the other hand, saw her father's murder from a different perspective; instead of believing her parents could have been saved had supers been around, she saw that her father only died because of him depending on them to save the day, instead of taking the initiative to save himself by hiding in the safe room. Perceiving supers to be a danger to society by prompting people to be lazy and expect others to solve their problems, she developed a secret hatred of them, which went unknown to her hero-loving brother. Physical appearance Evelyn is tall and slender. Her hair is brown and short and resembles Elastigirl's. Her eyes are blue and she is usually seen in casual clothing. Personality Evelyn appears to be loyal, kind-hearted, and caring and is eager to help others. She is also a brilliant and intelligent character. She is, however, often laid-back, as she seems unworried of anything. She encourages her brother to keep on making heroes protect the world at whatever cost. However, despite being helpful, she also seems to be really strict and always takes things really seriously. It would later turn out to be all a fabric of her true nature: a vengeful, cunning, hateful, bitter, mean-spirited, cold-hearted, and ruthless person who would do anything to rid the world of all things super (and to avenge the deaths of her parents) as she sees them as making people weak and unable to save themselves from other threats. She is also shown to be cruel and sadistic, as shown when she showed little concern and maybe even amusement when Elastigirl collapsed from hypoxia, as well as pettiness as she remorselessly framed an innocent pizza delivery guy to be her decoy because he was surly and for presumably delivering cold pizza. Despite this, Evelyn does have redeeming qualities, such as her caring about her father and brother, but crosses the line into becoming a villain by using extreme methods to turn the public against supers. Powers and abilities Evelyn possesses no special, super or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. She is, however, a tech genius that knows her way around it, since she was a child, and has never met a problem she cannot solve. That skill allowed her to uncover a way to hypnotize people with hypnotic lights and a screen, along with building hypnotize goggles with mini screen lenses. She is also a master manipulator and possesses skills in acting, as she is able to make her own brother believe that she also believes in his and their parents' support in supers, hide her hatred of them, and to keep suspicion away from her as shown when her mind-controlled puppet sends out her messages, terrorizes people and fights Elastigirl, all without showing any signs of satisfaction of her plan falling into place. Appearances ''Incredibles 2 Three months after the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroids, Winston sees his chance to bring back the supers while observing Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone's attempt to stop The Underminer. Evelyn is drawn into his plan, and arrives to join her brother and greet the three heroes when they are summoned to DevTech. When Winston explains the story and death of his father, still blaming the Relocation Act, Evelyn notably suggests that their father could have saved himself by hiding away in the safe room, but Winston strongly disagrees. Winston then reveals his plan to use Elastigirl as an advocate for superheroes, presenting the three heroes with Evelyn's analysis of how much damage particular heroes have caused over the years, proving Elastigirl to be the least destructive and therefore their best chance at proving why heroes are good for society. With prompting from Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl accepts the offer, and is sent to fight crime in New Urbrem with a new suit and bike called the Elasticycle (the latter provided by Evelyn), while Mr. Incredible is left to watch over Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack in their new home. In New Urbem, Elastigirl successfully saves the passengers of a new monorail, which had been hijacked and sent in reverse. Upon confronting the driver of the monorail, Elastigirl finds that he has no memory of what had happened, as well as a message to her written by someone called "The Screenslaver". Because of her successful rescue attempt, the public begins to respect Elastigirl, who is invited to a televised interview. However, Screenslaver hijacks the interview by brainwashing everyone near a screen, revealing his intentions to assassinate the ambassador Elastigirl had met with earlier. Fortunately, Elastigirl succeeds in rescuing the ambassador from destruction, foiling Screenslaver's plan. The next day, after being introduced to a group of new superheroes inspired by her actions (Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer, and Brick), Elastigirl and Evelyn begin to bond, where they both realize how to find Screenslaver: that being to trace his signal while he is broadcasting. Determined to catch Screenslaver, Elastigirl sets up another interview in which she does not physically appear, and, as predicted, Screenslaver broadcasts again and takes control of all who are viewing. Screenslaver rants about how superheroes like Elastigirl are all part of humanity's growing need to replace everything meaningful and important in their lives with simulations, while never rising to face anything challenging or to do anything themselves. All the while, Elastigirl tracks Screenslaver down to an apartment complex, where she discovers a large amount of research and devices related to hypnotism. Screenslaver then traps the two of them in a box with distorting lights and attacks Elastigirl using a weapon that neutralizes her elasticity. However, Screenslaver finds himself still overpowered by Elastigirl and sets a bomb to destroy his apartment while he escapes. After chasing Screenslaver down, Elastigirl unmasks him to find a young man who does not remember what had happened to him. Ignoring the man's claims of being just a normal pizza deliverer who had absolutely no recollection of anything that happened, Elastigirl has him arrested for his crimes. During a celebration at the Deavor estate, Helen realizes that the hypnoscreens the Screenslaver has made are also within his Hypno-goggles. As Helen puts the pieces together, Evelyn forces a pair of goggles on Helen's face. Elastigirl wakes up tied to a chair in a sub-zero temperature room. Evelyn appears behind a glass window and reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver, stating that she despises superheroes, believing they keep civilians weak just like what had led to her father's murder. She also sees her brother's mission as a threat to humankind's independence. Evelyn then tricks Bob into 'rescuing' Helen before the hypnotized heroine forces another pair of hypno-goggles onto Bob, putting him under Evelyn's control as well. Later, Lucius also ends up captured and put under Evelyn's control, although the Parr kids evade capture themselves. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had fitted with a super suit, sneak aboard the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. Jack-Jack removes the hypno-goggles on Helen, who then frees Bob and Lucius and reveals Evelyn's plan to the assembled leaders. A battle on the boat ensues threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem. However, the supers manage to stop it and Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. After a brief fight (that includes a bout with hypoxia), Helen defeats Evelyn in a battle in her plane by having her sucked out of it so that she can trash it seconds later. She then saves her life with the help of another super, Voyd, by falling after her, catching her, and bringing her down slowly to the deck of the DevTech ship. Evelyn is later arrested for her crimes, and as she is hauled off to the police car, she ungratefully tells Helen that even though she saved her, it does not put her in the right. Helen simply replies that she is just glad that Evelyn is still alive. Evelyn is then driven off to jail, though Violet fears that, due to her wealth, she might be back out on the street in no time rather than face a lengthy prison sentence. Whether or not this turns out to be true remains unknown. Trivia *Evelyn's character model was not created until another super, named Shellac, was cut from the film, which is presumed that she would have used some kind of resin coating to encase criminals. * An easy to miss foreshadowing of Evelyn's true nature occurs when she and Winston explain their father's murder during the meeting with Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone. While Winston states their father would still be alive had supers been legal, Evelyn briefly argues their father could have gotten to the safe room. It is implied they have argued on this repeatedly. * Another piece of foreshadowing is when she tells Elastigirl "I'm the genius behind the genius". At first, it seems she could be talking about Winston, but she is really talking about being the person behind Screenslaver, who is shown to be a technical genius (at Evelyn's command). *Her name is a pun on "evil endeavor", which could also be forehsadowing to her true nature. *Screenslaver/Evelyn Deavor's gimmick of using hypnotic goggles to control people was previously employed in The Incredibles comic book series by the villain Mezmerella. *Evelyn was originally meant to have another brother named Nelson, who was originally going to be the main villain, but the character was cut because the creators would prefer a female villain since Pixar's never actually had made a movie with one before. **Early into production, Evelyn was originally going to be an electric based super villain named Shelectric. This idea was scrapped and instead turned into Evelyn. This allowed Nelson to be turned into He-Lectrix. *The hypnotizing research and notes that Helen came across in the Screenslaver's "lair" is most likely Evelyn's. Placing her research and plans of attack there is mostly likely part of her plan, as it creates the illusion of her puppet being the "true" villain and lowers the risk of her being discovered as the puppeteer. Gallery Incredibles 2 260.png Incredibles 2 158.png Incredibles 2 213.jpg Evelyn Deavor 1.png Evelyn Deavor 2.png Evelyn Deavor 3.png Evelyn Deavor 4.png Evelyn Deavor 5.png Evelyn Deavor 6.png Elastigirl vs. Evelyn 2.png Elastigirl vs. Evelyn 3.png Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12163.jpg Incredibles 2 Evelyn Deavor Clothing Test.jpg Story Book Helen and Evelyn with the goggles.png|A storybook illustration of Helen discovering the goggles and Evelyn's true colors. Shelectra concept.jpg|Early Shelectric concept before becoming Evelyn LEGO Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn in LEGO The Incredibles Evelyn was arrested.jpg|Evelyn's defeat Evelyn Deavor.png References External links * * es:Evelyn Deavor ja:イヴリン・ディヴァー pt-br:Evelyn Deavor ru:Эвелин Девор zh:艾芙琳 Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters Category:Inventors Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Main antagonists Category:Pilots Category:Pixar characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters